Chapter 101
Chapter 101 is the one hundredth-and-first chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Three of the Student Council girls- Yukioka Komari, Wakana Hojo, and Momochi Runa sitting backs against each other. Short Summary Summer holidays have ended, and so begins a new term. Hayasaka, who attends the school's morning assembly, notices that Momochi Runa is not present despite being the vice-president of the Student Council. While talking to Kurosaki Mafuyu about this, they run into Momochi herself, who invites them to her room to speak about Hanabusa Miyabi and the rest of the council. However, Momochi's tea causes both Hayasaka and Mafuyu to fall asleep amidst her storytelling. Long Summary At Midori Ga Oka Academy's morning assembly after a summer break, Hayasaka watches the Student Council members. He notices that a certain member is not there- Momochi Runa. In the Student Council room, Wakana Hojo brings two large cardboard boxes to Hanabusa Miyabi. She tells him that she had run into Yui Shinobu earlier in the morning, who had given her two heavy cardboard boxes. Miyabi and Hojo open up the boxes, and they turn out to be full of cans of cold shiruko. Seeing the effort Yui had made to get the shiruko, Hojo decides to drink all of the shiruko, but Miyabi jokes that she would gain weight. In Class 2-1, Kurosaki Mafuyu begins her school day by falling on the ground in tiredness. Hayasaka tells her to go to the morning assemblies at least once, then switches the topic to how he hadn't seen Momochi at the very event. Mafuyu sits up with interest, and thinks about what to do next. Mafuyu meets up with Ayabe Reito, who notes that she had gotten more muscular over the holiday. Ayabe informs her basic information of Momochi's- she is a third year student, and she had to leave due to exams. Mafuyu asks him if anyone was going to replace Momochi as a member, and Ayabe replies that no one will, as Hojo had already taken Momochi's place as vice-president. While walking down a school hallway, Hayasaka and Mafuyu discuss the current issue. Mafuyu tries to be more carefree, but walks into Momochi's chest while not looking. Though Hayasaka thinks about the coincidence that they ran into Momochi, Mafuyu only thinks about her chest size. Momochi recognizes them as members of the Public Morals Club, and worriedly tells them to not be so nervous, as she was no longer a member of the Student Council, and she did not have to follow Miyabi's commands. Wrought with suspicion, Hayasaka turns to Mafuyu, who comments that her chest may be a f-cup. Momochi notices his thoughts, and apologizes for not stopping Miyabi whilst bowing. Both Hayasaka and Mafuyu are in shock, and try to escape from the awkward incident. However, many people begin to arrive, wanting to help and assist Momochi, making it even harder to leave. Momochi realizes that a crowd has gathered, and grabs both club members away to her room. At her room, she prepares tea and tells Mafuyu and Hayasaka to stay until things calm down. Hayasaka asks why she joined the Student Council, as she didn't appear to like Miyabi. However, Momochi slowly admits that she was once in love with him, and joined the Student Council to stay by his side, but she began to find out that he was unstable and childish, though she was still unable to hate him. Meanwhile, Hayasaka awkwardly asks Mafuyu how to respond to such a story, and they simply decide to drink their tea while Momochi continues her tale of love. As she talks about how she liked his smile, Mafuyu and Hayasaka both find ways to waste the time. After a while, they fall asleep. Momochi gets up and examines Hayasaka, smiling as she views over him and the sleeping pills in the tea. In the Student Council room, Kosaka Shuntaro comments on how he had not expected Momochi to leave the council. Focused on making coffee with a 'how-to' book, he does not notice Yukioka Komari talking to Miyabi. Miyabi tells him that Momochi leaving was their arrangement, and Kosaka asks why the one council member per time rule was implemented. Miyabi tells him that it was his own rule. Suddenly, Kosaka realizes that a girl had been speaking to Miyabi, and asks both Miyabi and Yukioka, who both jokingly respond that they don't know where the mysterious female voice came from. Kosaka worriedly shouts to get the room exorcised for ghosts, while the coffee he had made drips slowly down the pot. Characters * Wakana Hojo * Hanabusa Miyabi * Hayasaka * Yui Shinobu * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Ayabe Reito * Momochi Runa * Kosaka Shuntaro * Yukioka Komari Navigation Category:Chapters